sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Usagi kontra pozostałe wojowniczki
Usagi kontra pozostałe wojowniczki (jap. うさぎが孤立？S戦士達の大ゲンカ Usagi ga koritsu? Sērā Senshi-tachi no ōgenka, ang. Is Usagi Going it Alone? The Sailor Senshi Get Into a Big Fight) – 43 odcinek pierwszej serii anime, w którym Usagi pozoruje walkę z pozostałymi czarodziejkami. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 6 lutego 1993 roku. Opis odcinka Początek odcinka będzie dla fanów wstrząsem. Otóż obserwujemy, jak Czarodziejka z Księżyca walczy z pozostałymi przyjaciółkami, a Rei jest nawet tak gorliwa, że używając swej mocy, przypieka także pozostałe wojowniczki. Wszystko to obserwuje tajemnicza postać ukryta w gałęziach pobliskiego drzewa. Tymczasem w Królestwie Ciemność Beryl ma problemy z przepływem energii w swoim berle. Kunzite ma to wyjaśnić i powołuje kolejnego demona pod przykrywką reporterki. Póki co demon zdobywa zdjęcia przedstawiające walkę pomiędzy czarodziejkami, z czego Beryl wysuwa wniosek o konflikcie wewnętrznym w drużynie czarodziejek. Kunzite postanawia zbadać tę sprawę. Następna noc, w sklepie jubilerskim słychać brzęk szkła i chciwy czyjś śmiech. Wpada właścicielka wraz z swą córką, uzbrojone w kije do golfa i twardy kij baseballowy – to Naru i jej mama. Jednak nasz demon, który jest sprawcą włamania, nic sobie z tego nie robi i przyszpila je do ściany. Pojawia się Czarodziejka z Księżyca, jednak jej zwyczajowa przemowa przerwana jest kopniakiem Sailor Mars. Zaczyna się kolejna kłótnia, o to, która jest lepsza/piękniejsza. Demon się oddala i wraca jako wścibska reporterka. Chwila natrętnych pytań i czarodziejki odchodzą, a Usagi zdejmuje Naru i jej mamę ze ściany. Następny dzień rano. Usagi słucha opowiadania Naru o napadzie i konflikcie czarodziejek. Usagi bagatelizuje sprawę. Jednak para przyjaciółek jest na celowniku naszej znajomej reporterki. Pod gradem pytać uciekają do szkoły. Wieczór tego samego dnia. Znów pomiędzy czarodziejkami walka i znów Czarodziejka z Księżyca ląduje na ziemi dzięki kopniakowi Czarodziejki z Marsa. Dowiadujemy się, że cała sprawa jest mistyfikacją mającą na celu wyprowadzić Królestwo Ciemności w pole i odkrycie jego kwatery głównej. Następnego dnia podczas narady w świątyni Luna i Artemis dzielą się swoimi podejrzeniami co do reporterki. Usagi zamierza przeprowadzić prowokację. Mianowicie chce przekazać demonowi-reporterce list, w którym rzekomo oświadcza, że odchodzi z drużyny czarodziejek i w tej sprawie umawia się na wywiad o 11 w nocy na cmentarzu. Demon i Kunzite połykają przynętę. Noc. Cmentarz. Punktualnie o 11 pojawia się demon, na razie jako dziennikarka. Gdy Usagi potwierdza swoje oświadczenie z listu pojawia się Kunzite. Proponuje dziewczynie dołączenie do Królestwa Ciemności, a jeśli to za dużo, to zmienia to na propozycję zobaczenia Tuxedo Mask w zamian za Srebrny Kryształ. Usagi oświadcza, że odda kryształ, ale dopiero po zobaczeniu ukochanego. Całe zajście obserwują pozostałe czarodziejki, jednak demon w pewnej chwili odkrywa ich przybycie i cały plan diabli biorą. W efekcie Usagi jest poddawana duszeniu, by wywabić przyjaciółki. Pozostałe czarodziejki mają ciężki orzech do zgryzienia. Jeśli się nie ujawnią, może plan da się uratować, ale wtedy Usagi może zginąć. Po krótkiej kłótni, w której padają pewne oskarżenia, decydują się rzucić się towarzyszce na pomoc. Kunzite znika, a Usagi odzyskuje Moon Stick, który był przechowywany przez Rei. Zaczyna się walka z demonem, ale bestia jest cwana i tworzy swoje klony. Jednak połączenie ataków wszystkich czarodziejek eliminuje iluzje demona, a Srebrny Kryształ ostatecznie oczyszcza demona. Wszystko kończy się dobrze, a przyjaźń czarodziejek zostaje tylko wzmocniona. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Luna – Keiko Han * Artemis – Yasuhiro Takato * Naru Ōsaka – Shino Kakinuma * Królowa Beryl – Keiko Han * Kunzite – Kazuyuki Sogabe * Nana Asahina/Oniwabandana – Miyako Endō * mama Naru – Michiko Abe Galeria Zapowiedź odc43.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep43_1.jpg Ep43_2.jpg Ep43_3.jpg Ep43_4.jpg Ep43_5.jpg Ep43_6.jpg Ep43_7.jpg Ep43_8.jpg Uwagi * Drugi polski tytuł odcinka to Usagi kontra czarodziejki (Polsat). Kategoria:Odcinki pierwszej serii